My Little Pony: Princess in Distress
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: As Neo and Princess Luna plan their wedding, an enemy from Neo's past shows up and takes Princess Celestia and Princess Luna captive, and Neo must save his beloved princess and stop his enemy with the help of his friends.
1. Chapter 1 Wedding Plans

My Little Pony: Princess in Distress

Chapter 1

Wedding Plans

Neo was meeting with Princess Luna to discuss plans for their wedding, including the ceremony, guests to invite, entertainment for the reception, where they will go for their honeymoon, and Neo's living arrangement. Neo still wanted to live in Twilight's castle and still be with his friends, Luna promised him that she would make an arrangement for that and had the perfect arrangement planned out. She said for half a week, he could spend time with his friends, and the rest of the week, he will spend time with her at Canterlot Castle. Neo liked the arrangement and thought it was fair, and he knew his friends would understand.

Luna was wondering what to do for a wedding ring for Neo, since nopony in Equestria had ever made a wedding ring for a human, since humans had fingers and ponies had hooves, pony wedding rings were like horseshoes, but she wasn't sure what to do for Neo's wedding ring. But Neo had an idea, he told Luna that back on earth, some humans who get married will have a tattoo wedding ring instead of an actual ring. Luna didn't understand, but Neo told her that tattoo wedding rings are just like real wedding rings, they symbolize love and commitment to the person you're married to, and all they have to do is have a tattoo artist draw the tattoo on their finger. Luna was still wondering about this tattoo wedding ring idea, but she decided that as long as Neo had a symbol of his marriage to her, she would be fine with it.

Luna wanted this wedding to be perfect and she was doing everything she could to make sure it would be that way. Neo wanted his friends to come to the wedding and Luna was perfectly fine with that, Neo also wanted to invite some of his human friends from earth, including his children that he had had with his deceased wife Maria who were now grown up and his brother Malachi. Neo wanted his brother to be his best man at the wedding, Luna had no problem with that, this was Neo's wedding just as much as hers, so she said he could invite whoever he wants to. Neo wanted to go back to Ponyville and tell his friends all about the upcoming wedding, Luna said he could go and she will start sending out invitations to the wedding.

When Neo got back to Ponyville, he went to the Castle of Friendship, he found all 6 of his friends in the throne room, including Spike and Starlight Glimmer. He said he had some exciting news to share with them, they all stopped what they were doing and listened, he said he wanted to be the first to hear it from, and he told them that he and Princess Luna were engaged and they are going to be married. His friends were in silence for a second, they couldn't believe what they just heard, but then they all cheered, they all came up to Neo and congratulated him, they couldn't believe that he was going to be marrying Princess Luna, but they couldn't be happier for him, and they were really happy to know that Princess Luna had found someone who truly loves her for who she is, they even offered to help make plans for the wedding and Neo said they could help if they wanted to.

Then Neo went to his room and tried to contact his brother Malachi on his IPad, Malachi answered and they talked for a few minutes. Malachi was the leader of a rebellion in Detroit who was helping control the crime in the city since the police were always on strike and never doing their job. Neo was happy to know that his brother was becoming a great leader just like Neo had been before. Neo told Malachi about his upcoming wedding and that he was going to marry Princess Luna. Malachi was stunned, surprised that Neo was actually going to marry an alicorn princess, but Malachi congratulated him as well.

Neo also asked Malachi if he would come to the wedding and be his best man, Malachi accepted and said he would be honored to be the best man at the wedding. Neo said he would be looking forward to seeing Malachi at the wedding and he couldn't wait for the wedding day to come.

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Intruders

My Little Pony: Princess in Distress

Chapter 2

Intruders

That night at Canterlot Castle, Princess Luna was still making wedding plans for her wedding, her sister Princess Celestia was also helping with the plans as well. Princess Celestia would personally see to it that her little sister's wedding is perfect, goes fine and is the best wedding Luna has ever had and something she will remember and cherish all her life.

Outside the hall, there were royal guards standing outside the throne room and were patrolling the hallways. Suddenly, the castle door flew open and a swarm of humans all in S.W.A.T. gear came into the hallway, they shot at the guards and the guards tried to fight them. Some of the guards were shot, but luckily, they were not hurt or killed, the humans were using sleep darts to subdue the guards. Celestia and Luna heard all the noise outside, but before they could do anything, the S.W.A.T. team came in and said, "Freeze, don't move."

The alicorns tried to use their magic to disarm the team, but for some reason, the magic didn't seem to have any effect on their weapons. Then S.W.A.T. soldier shot a dart at Celestia and Luna, putting them to sleep. A few minutes later, they woke up and saw that they were tied up and they both had a device around their horns that was flashing. They tried to break free, but they couldn't use any magic, the devices around their horns had disabled their magic so there was nothing they could do to get free.

S.W.A.T. men stood around them, making sure they didn't try anything, then a man came into the throne room, he was wearing a suit and brown sunglasses. He approached Princess Luna and said, "Where is Neo Anderson?" Luna said, "Who are you, what do you want?" The man said, "I want Neo Anderson, I want him dead." Luna was angry, she said, "Do you know who I am?" The man said, "You're Princess Luna and she is Princess Celestia, rulers of Equestria, I know all about you, your sister and this land, and I also know that Mr. Anderson had been living here for quite some time, and now that I've found him, I'm finally gonna have my revenge." Luna said, "What do you have against Neo?" The man took off his sunglasses and said, "He and his mutant friends ruined my life, they took everything from me, and now, I will take from him what he loves the most, his friends." The man held the princess sisters hostage and was hoping that Neo would come and try to rescue them and the man would have his revenge.

Over at the Castle of Friendship, Neo was sitting in his room, watching a movie on his IPad and thinking about his future with Princess Luna. Twilight was in her room reading a book and Spike was sitting in the throne room, just taking it easy. Spike heard a noise and went out into the hallway, he saw a man approaching him, the man was wearing S.W.A.T. gear and Spike felt a little intimidated. The man stood in front of Spike, Spike said, "Hi." Then the man shot Spike with a dart, putting Spike to sleep, then other S.W.A.T. soldiers came into the castle and began searching the place for Neo and any ponies.

Starlight Glimmer was also in the castle and she saw the soldiers, she tried to use her magic to stop them, but there was no effect on their weapons, they shot at Starlight, but she dodged the darts. Neo and Twilight heard the noise and came out in the hall and saw the S.W.A.T. soldiers. Neo took out his own gun and shot at the soldiers while Twilight flew around and tried to tackle them. There were 5 S.W.A.T. soldiers in the castle, so it didn't take very long to stop them all, Neo managed to kill 3 of them while Twilight and Starlight knocked the other 2 unconscious.

Twilight and Starlight wanted to know what was going on, Twilight saw Spike and she was scared that the soldiers might have killed him. Neo checked Spike and said that Spike was okay and was just sleeping since they had shot him with a sleep dart. Neo and his 2 friends were so freaked out by what just happened, they thought there might be trouble in Equestria, she decided that they must go to Canterlot Castle and tell Princess Celestia and Princess Luna what is happening and that ponies might be in danger.

So Neo and Twilight flew to Canterlot while Starlight used her magic to make herself fly, and they flew towards Canterlot Castle to let the princesses know what is happening, little did they know that the princesses are being held hostage by an evil S.W.A.T. team led by a man that wants Neo and his friends dead.

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Agent Smith

My Little Pony: Princess in Distress

Chapter 3

Agent Smith

Neo, Twilight and Starlight Glimmer were flying to Canterlot Castle to tell Princess Celestia and Princess Luna about a danger to Equestria, their castle had just been attacked by evil S.W.A.T. soldiers and they knew that Equestria was in danger, but Celestia and Luna were being held hostage by S.W.A.T. soldiers working for a man that wanted to kill Neo and his friends. And he was using the 2 princesses to lure Neo into a trap.

When Neo, Twilight and Starlight got to Canterlot Castle, they hid when they saw S.W.A.T. soldiers standing outside the castle, they realized now that the S.W.A.T. soldiers had already taken over the castle and are probably holding the princesses hostage. Twilight looked inside a window into the throne room and saw the princesses tied up with the devices around their horns, Neo looked in and saw them as well next to 3 S.W.A.T. soldiers and the man they're working for. Neo took a good look at the man and he recognized him right away, Neo said, "Agent Smith." Twilight and Starlight were shocked, Twilight said, "You know this human?" Neo said, "Unfortunately I do, he's one of my worst enemies." Starlight said, "Who is he?" Neo said, "His name is Harvey Smith, also known as Harvey Agent Smith." Twilight said, "But what does he want with the princesses?" Neo said, "It's not the princesses he wants, he wants me." Starlight said, "Why you?" Neo said, "He wants to kill me, and he's been trying to kill me for years." Twilight said, "But why, what does he have against you?"

Neo told them all about Agent Smith's former life, years ago Harvey Smith was a district attorney who had prosecuted over 60 criminals and felons, and at the time, he lived in Neo's homeland known as the Twilight Zone, and during that period, there was an outbreak of mutants being born or transformations around the Twilight Zone, 3 of the mutants were Neo's friends and roommates, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse and Felix the Cat. And one day, Harvey Smith was prosecuting Neo's former friend Shao Kahn, who was a mutant man and a mutant supported who had a hatred for normal humans, and one day during a court hearing, Shao Kahn attacked Harvey Smith by injecting a mutant virus into him, the virus transformed Harvey Smith into a violent person and he now had special abilities, and because of this, Harvey Smith lost his job, his wife, his residence and pretty much everything.

Although Harvey never had a vendetta against Shao Kahn, he blamed Neo's friend Mickey Mouse for what happened to him because Mickey was the first mutant. One day, Harvey went by the name Agent Smith and he tried to kill Mickey Mouse, but Neo stopped him. Because of Neo foiling Harvey's plan to kill Mickey, Harvey now had a vendetta against Neo and had been trying to kill him for years, but Neo had always escaped and Harvey either lost or got arrested, and now that Harvey has learned where Neo lives and who he loves, he has come back to try to kill him again.

Twilight and Starlight were mesmerized by Neo's story of Agent Smith's history, but they knew they had to help stop him and rescue the princesses. Neo was very angry, he wasn't about to lose the alicorn princess he loved so much, Neo climbed in through a window while Twilight and Starlight flew over the castle to see if they could stop Agent Smith. Neo tried to get to the throne room without being seen, but a S.W.A.T. soldier saw him and started shooting, Neo shot the soldier and killed him, then more S.W.A.T. soldiers shot at Neo, but Neo did his best to avoid getting shot and take down the soldiers.

But then a solider said, "Stop, or I'll kill them." Neo looked and he saw a S.W.A.T. soldier and he had Twilight and Starlight tied up with devices around their horns, disabling their magic. Neo didn't want them to get hurt, so then S.W.A.T. soldiers took Neo and the 2 ponies to the throne room to their boss Agent Smith, will Neo still be able to stop Agent Smith, find out in the next chapter.

End of chapter 3, chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4 Rescue a Princess

My Little Pony: Princess in Distress

Chapter 4

Rescue a Princess

The S.W.A.T. soldiers have just captured Twilight and Starlight Glimmer and they were taking them and Neo to the throne room to Agent Smith. They took them into the throne room and standing there next to the princesses stood Agent Smith. Twilight and Starlight sat next to the princesses while Agent Smith came over to Neo. He said, "Nice to see you again Mr. Anderson." Neo said, "Leave my friends alone, this is between you and me." Smith said, "I can see you have quite an attachment to your so called friends, these ponies, well once I'm finished with you, I will take care of them as well." Neo said, "You'd better not hurt them." Smith said, "And what are you gonna do about it, you'll be dead, it will be a pleasure, for at last I will finally be rid of you."

Suddenly, something flew in through the window, glass shattered on the floor and Neo couldn't believe what he saw, it was his brother Malachi and he had large metal angel wings attached to him, which was how he was flying. The S.W.A.T. soldiers shot at him but Malachi dropped small bombs on them, killing the soldiers. Then Malachi came down and he and Neo began fighting Agent Smith. They both fought Smith with all their might, but Smith was pretty fast for them, he could move really fast, the 2 brothers began taking down Agent Smith, but then Smith pulled out a gun and tried to shoot Princess Luna (even though Princess Luna is immortal, if her magic is disabled, then her immortality is disabled as well).

Smith said, "Say goodbye to your precious princess." Princess Luna gasped and Agent Smith shot 3 bullets at her. But Malachi jumped in front of Luna and he got shot, Neo shouted, "NO!" Malachi fell to the ground in pain, Luna couldn't believe that Neo's brother gave his life to save her. Neo was so angry, he continued fighting Agent Smith, as they were fighting, Malachi slowly moved over to Luna, even though Malachi was hurt, he managed to remove the device from Luna's horn. Luna had her magic restored and she used her magic to remove the device from Celestia's horn. Then Celestia and Luna used their magic to stop Agent Smith to keep him from hurting Neo, then Neo removed the devices from Twilight's horn and Starlight's horn. Celestia said, "Agent Smith, you had kidnapped my sister and I, and you intended to take away from us the boy we love so much, this will not be tolerated." Agent Smith said, "Spare me your lecture Princess, you haven't seen the last of me, I will return."

Suddenly, Agent Smith summoned a portal and he escaped through it. Neo was upset that he got away, but Celestia told him not to worry, for the next time he shows up in Equestria, they will be ready for him. Then Neo went over to Malachi who was lying on the floor bleeding, Malachi tried to talk but he was slowly dying. Luna walked over to Malachi and thanked him, she was honored that he was willing to give his life to protect her. And Neo was grateful as well, he couldn't bear to lose another person that he loved so much. Malachi said a few last words then he died.

Neo cried over the body of his brother, Twilight felt so bad, Neo had just lost his brother and he was probably the only relative he had left, so now his entire family was gone. Twilight cried and so did Starlight Glimmer. Celestia tried to comfort Neo, she told him that he may have lost his brother, but he still had a family here in Equestria, and that family is Twilight, her friends, herself and Luna as well. Neo gave Luna a hug, grateful that she was okay, she knew how hurt he was, so he decided to postpone the wedding for a few more days until he feel better.

The next day, Neo, the mane 6, Spike, Starlight Glimmer and some Ponyville ponies had a funeral for Malachi, they buried him out in the Everfree Forest somewhere near the Castle of the 2 Sisters. Neo cried during the funeral and Twilight and her friends tried to comfort him, Octavia played a song on her cello that was perfect for the occasion ("Nearer My God To Thee" Version from Titanic). Twilight told Neo that Malachi was in a better place and he will always be remembered.

Later that day, Twilight and her friends were going over plans for Neo and Luna's wedding, Neo approached Twilight and asked her that since his brother is gone, if she would take his place as best man, or should I say best mare at the wedding. Twilight said she would be honored to, she'll do anything for a good friend. Neo gave her a hug and the other ponies joined in the hug, including Spike and Starlight Glimmer, and they all shared a group hug to remember Malachi, for Twilight's generous gesture to be Neo's best mare and to share a sweet moment of true friendship.

End of chapter 4. The End.


End file.
